


End of The Line

by transcult



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Infinity War (Marvel), M/M, everybody needs a hug, im such a terrible person riP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcult/pseuds/transcult
Summary: "Looks like I kept my promise" Steve said as he cracked a smile, making sure that the last thing Bucky would remember him by would be his smile... even in his last moments.-Based on how I think captain's death would go during infinity war





	End of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> song to listen to while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-V_uTpTNKvY  
> disclaimer: his death is wayy different from the one in the comics!!
> 
> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://jaytodd1129.tumblr.com/post/163458172886/the-only-way-im-going-to-forgive-marvel-if-steve

Time.

Time was the only thing that Bucky couldn't beat. His demons? Didn't need to beat them, as long as Steve was there... he was safe. But time? God how he wished he could snap it's neck.

 

-

 

_**PARKER WATCH OUT** _

_**-** _

Those words... those words rang throughout his head. As if it were a bell that somebody had rung.

It was as if the world was put into slow motion, watching the body of the man he stood by for years, fall in what felt like minutes was like having multiple stab wounds to the heart. 

The sound of the boulder crashing against the rough surface is what brought the world into motion, what snapped Bucky back into the reality of Steve Rogers' situation.

The brunette had dropped his weapons and ran to him, begging his legs to run faster to get there on time. He couldn't let him die. Not like this.

-

_No...no no no **NO**_

-

That was all he could think or even say at the time. In just a few more seconds he would get there, everything would be alright. Steve is gonna crack a joke and they would beat Thanos. 

Everything was going to be okay. Steve Rogers would not die, and Bucky Barnes would make sure of that.

 

Once he got there, all he could see was blood and a limp body. His eyes widened at the scene and immediately grabbed Steve's shoulders while shaking to hopefully wake him up.

"Wake up Rogers... c'mon you have to wake up... it wasn't supposed to be like this" Bucky whispered, voice full of worry but determination.

 

In the distance, some members of the group stood and watched in shock as one of their beloved teammates may be dead, while some like Wanda and Thor continued to fight despite the fear of Steve not making it grew in their hearts.

 

Bucky grabbed Steve's body and cradled him, a few tears trickled down his cheeks and onto the soldier's body. 

"Please wake up.. you have to wake up... please" 

"We were supposed to make it together"

He slightly moved his body to see a massive cut on his chest, most likely from the hit. His hand softly grazed the wound but only to earn a groan from the man he held close. Eyes barely even open, yet he could slightly recognize who he was being held by.

 

"Barnes..? W-What are you doing here..? You have t-to leave" Somehow managing to get those words out, Steve was confused as to why the love of his life was out here in the open, holding him even if he knew that he wouldn't make it.

"I'm not leaving without you. You're coming with me, I need to put you somewhere safe" Bucky said as he wiped blood from Steve's mouth. He wasn't going to lose him again. As he tried to get both of them back on their feet, Steve resisted.

"I'm not gonna make it. Buck, we both k-know this" 

"No, no you're wrong. You're going to make it out of here, even if I have to die trying." Before he tried getting up again, Steve had grabbed his arm to stop him, it'd be useless to carry around his dead weight, no matter how much Bucky had loved him. He'd get himself killed out there.

"Please..." Coughing a bit, he continued, "I love you more than words can describe. Taking me would get you killed and that's the last thing that I would want to happen"

"But I just can't let you die here! I can't fucking lose you again Rogers, not again." 

The blonde's hand lifted slowly, only to meet the face of the man who would trade places with him in a heartbeat if possible. Wincing a bit at the pain but continued.

"Looks like I kept my promise" Steve said as he cracked a smile, making sure that the last thing Bucky would remember him by would be his smile... even in his last moments.

"I know... you always did keep your word. God I wish you didn't." The brunette held the only person that he had ever truly loved in his arms as chaos surrounded them.

"T'ill the end of the line Buck..." His eyes slowly shut as his voice faltered. Buck had begun to panic and at this point he was sobbing.

"Steve? No no no no **please don't go** " He tried to shaking him awake

" **STEVE PLEASE** " He felt arms wrap around his waist and tried to pull him away from the body.

" **STOP. LET ME GO I HAVE TO SAVE HIM** " He yelled while thrashing, hoping to break loose

"BUCKY HE'S GONE. WE HAVE TO GO" The robotic voice argued back, it was true though. They had to leave to go help the others. Tony, now thinking about what he's done in the past, wished it were him instead.

He continued to yell, more tears streaming down Bucky's face as he tried to reach out to his partner. Trying so desperately to take him with them. This wasn't supposed to happen.

 

About twenty feet away stood Peter Parker crying into Natasha's arms. It was all his fault. Captain America is dead because of his carelessness.


End file.
